Unexpected
by morgymoo1995
Summary: One night she doesnt remember... and then the biggest shock of her life. How will Ginny cope with the unexpected pregnancy? and who is the father? what will he do? starts slow but will build up. May be some sexual scenes. NO MAGIC!
1. Chapter 1

**I realise my penname is very similar to Morgymoo21. We are the same person I just forgot my password! Sorry for the confusion – if there even was any... **

GPOV

_Oh, My God! _ My brain was dead, frozen in shock. I said nothing, I thought nothing and I appeared to have stopped breathing.

"Gin?" Hermione's concerned yet firm voice broke through the numbness which seemed to have captured my entire being, and I glanced up into her warm, swirling brown eyes.

"Ginny?"

I could hear Luna fussing about, cleaning up my spilt coffee and shooting worried glances towards my end of our worn down, wooden, kitchen table. Shaking, I took an uneasy breath and lowered my eyes back down to the trembling parchment clasped in my hand.

_Dear Miss Weasley,  
>I regret having to inform you in this manner; however, I believe the information I am about to convey is too important to wait for the appointment we have already scheduled. The results have been returned and they state, with almost 100% accuracy, that you are eight weeks pregnant. If you have any questions do not hesitate to call me, after hours even if you wish, if not I look forward to seeing you at the scheduled appointment.<br>Yours sincerely,  
>Dr Richard St Clair<em>

I heard Hermione's sharp intake of breath at my ear; she had been reading over my shoulder.

"Ginny... who?"

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. I did not even want to think of it. The memories caused too much pain. Abruptly, I stood. The chair scraped and fell back onto the slate tiles with a crash.  
>My heart thudded loudly against my chest, my eyes as hard as steel as I stalked out of the kitchen, across the living room and out of the apartment, the door slamming loudly behind me.<p>

I descended the stairs in a mad rush, almost tripping over my feet as I went, before bursting out of the building. The biting, winter wind felt good as it blew across my face, whipping my long, red locks every which way. I took a deep, cleansing breath, feeling the ice cold air fill my heaving lungs, and swiped roughly at the tears still lingering on my cheeks.

_What am I going to do! _ The desperate plea was all I could think of. I was only nineteen; still struggling for an income, living with my best friends in a tiny two bedroom flat, attending classes at the local Uni and working nights to pay for rent and food. Not only could I not afford this baby, I didn't have the time, the emotional strength or the father. I buried my face in my hands, my shoulders shaking as violent sobs wracked through my body.

Before long, however, the chilly air was no longer refreshing and my shoulders shaking were not the result of heaving sobs. The tears had frozen as they streaked down my ashen cheeks and I started to realise how stupid I had been. It was at the very most -10 degrees out on the sidewalk. The sun had disappeared behind grey, menacing clouds and a howling wind had picked up. I looked down at my simple attire. I wore nothing but a pair of black jeans and a thin, cotton white top. My feet were encased in black flats – no socks... and they were turning blue. But the last thing I wanted to do was return upstairs. I would bet my next wages both Luna and Hermione were waiting to pounce. They had respected my drama filled privacy up til now, but I couldn't help but suspect that was because they did not want to get cold. My mobile phone and purse were still sitting on the edge of my desk, my oyster card in the bowl on the hall stand, along with my car keys.

_Shit! _

It seemed I had no choice. Reluctantly, I turned an entered the pass code which would allow access into our building. Letting out a deep sigh, I waited for the high pitched beep and pushed on the heavy glass door. My feet dragged as I climbed the numerous flights of stairs before reaching my floor. The door had been propped open, a kitchen chair wedged under the doorknob. My tense muscles relaxed slightly at this sight. Perhaps I would be safe for a little while after all.

I moved almost noiselessly into the apartment and down the hall, my feet padding lightly on the linoleum flooring. Slipping quietly into my room, wincing as the door creaked open, I snatched at my purse and phone, grabbed the first coat I laid hands on and made the return trip outside.

Head turned down against the ferocious wind, I began to walk, my thoughts a jumbled mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just got to mention- it didn't fit in the summary haha – everybody in this story is NORMAL! No magic! Happy reading **

GPOV

I knew where I had to go. I'm not a slut, nor do I sleep around at all. I've only ever been with two guys for crying out loud! I knew, without a doubt, who the father of my unborn child was. I didn't have a clue how he was going to react but I knew I needed to tell him. He needed to be the first to know. It was only fair.

I came to this decision as I sat outside Buckingham palace, watching as hordes of tourists lined the narrow roads, waiting for the infamous Changing of the Guards ceremony. It was freezing cold and completely not worth it in my opinion, but, nevertheless, hundreds of people felt the urge to pack themselves in like cows for slaughter, just to catch a glance of those fluffy black hats. It all seemed absolutely ridiculous to me. I shook my head in disbelief as I watched a little girl trail behind her parents. One hand was stretched outwards, the fingertips of her father's hand just grasping her own. The other was clutching tightly onto a fragile, broken doll. She looked like a snowball; she was so bundled in clothing. It was then, as I watched this little girl amble after her parents, so cute and little in her bubblegum, pink ski jacket, that I felt it. It wasn't so much a kick as a small jerk of my stomach. My hands flew to my abdomen, my eyes widening in shock.

_Please, please, please don't let this be happening! How can this be happening? _My mind flew into overdrive. Breathing became difficult and I clutched at my chest as a sharp pain cut through me. The ground rose up to meet me as I tumbled to the ground. Instantly, I felt people surround me, speaking in languages I could only guess at. But I only wanted to see one face. I only wanted to hear one voice.

In a daze, I rose to my feet and drifted through the growing crowds, effortlessly squeezing through nonexistent gaps before breaking into a brisk walk. My mind had cleared, I knew what I needed to do and suddenly it became a matter of great importance to me; more important than anything else.

The long journey passed in what felt like only minutes. The train rattled noisily across the countryside but it did nothing to break me from the numbness which had enveloped my body. I felt nothing, I saw nothing and I said nothing. From the uncomfortable train ride, surrounded by a group of babbling teenage girls, to the quiet, yet still uncomfortable silence of a taxi. It was going to be a long drive and I rested my head back against the cotton seats, watching the white countryside flash by.

I must have drifted into a restless sleep, for the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by the elderly cab driver.

"Dearie? Are you sure you gave me the right address?" I flinched back from her hand which was resting on my forearm. I felt sick. My head hurt, everything throbbed and pounded. I could hear my heartbeat in my head. My stomach turned and flipped, wriggled and squeezed until I couldn't hold it in any longer. Roughly shoving past the frail old man, who had agreed to drive me more than 3 hours from the train station, I crouched by the side of the road and clutched at my stomach as I heaved and retched. The harsh, winter wind whipped through my hair and lashed across my pale, sweaty face. Tears streamed down my ashen cheeks.

_I can't do this! Please help me!_

"Dearie?" I glanced up into the withered, concerned face of my cabbie. "We're at the address you asked for... are you sure it's the right one?" I stood, straightening out my coat and wrapping my arms tightly around my waist. It was only then, when I had taken a few deep, calming breaths, that I turned around.

A huge, sprawling mansion rose up before me. Centuries old vines and moss covered the dark, crumbling stone and snaked their way up to the beautiful, handmade windows, each with its own unique design. My eyes focused on the imposing, oak door which stood in the centre. A red holly and green fern wreath provided the only bright colours amidst the stark white snow and dark, grand house.

I gulped, turned and then nodded slowly at the cab driver. His twinkling eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly; but a second later, he had composed himself. I had no luggage, having left in such a hurry and my purse was light. I waited anxiously to hear the fare. 

_Only 150 pounds... _ I couldn't comprehend it. That journey was worth far more; however, I was not going to complain. My situation was precarious enough as it was, I needed to save ever dime I could. I trudged my way through the knee deep snow, feeling it soak through my jeans. My feet, still encased in nothing but black flats, were turning numb and blue. I had to get inside.

It was only a short walk, two hundred metres at most, but I struggled. My teeth chattered and my whole body shivered dangerously. I could barely think straight I was so cold. My coat, whilst fine for a London winter, where we were surrounded by high rise building to block the wind, was no match for a countryside winter. It took me more than half an hour to make my way up the drive. At the front door, I slumped against the outer wall of the building. I could not catch my breath. I was violently shaking with cold and my legs, from the knees down, were completely numb. It took all the strength I had left to raise my arm and press the doorbell. As I waited, I caved in upon myself. My eyes closed and my torso collapsed. I was almost bent double, trying to breath, when I heard the creaking of the door and a gush of warm air blew across my cheek; but no matter how much I willed myself to straighten and speak to the bewildered lady gazing down at me, I could not make my body comply. My vision was becoming cloudy, black around the edges and I could feel myself slipping away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your reviews :D**

**GPOV**

The left side of my face was burning. I could hear the fire crackling, the flames flickering in the corner of my eye, a flash of colour against the smothering blackness of my closed eyelids. I tried to roll over, to turn onto my side so the front of my body could be warmed, but I was so stiff. My bones ached, I couldn't move, even stretching my finger, pointing my toes, was an immense effort which made me wince. A warm, fleece blanket cocooned me, drawn right up to my chin and tucked in neatly at my sides; a soft cushion had been placed carefully under my head, my hair twisted up atop me head.

I was attempting to turn again, trying not to move any limbs in the process, when a low, gruff voice made me freeze.

"Is she awake yet?" His voice was masked with not even a hint of emotion. There was a pause, as though he were listening to an answer; but I could hear nothing. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and strained my ears, but still... nothing. Then, rumbling words again drifted into the room.

"Are you sure she didn't say anything? Not a word?" Another long pause, then a deep sigh. "Okay then... thank you Mary." Again, another dramatic silence; then, the creaking of an old, rusting wooden f=door being heaved open. Quiet, dulled footsteps padded across the carpeted floor until I they came to a stop at the foot of the couch I must have been lying on.  
>"<em>Why?<em>" The agonised whisper pierced my heart. I had never heard such pain, anguish and confusion in one voice before. I had to see his face. I had to assure him it was all alright. My eyes flung open, searching for him.

At my feet, he stood. His head hung low, white blond hair hiding his face from my view. Long, pale fingers gripped the red arm of the couch I was laying upon. A dark suit did little to hide his bulging biceps and toned chest. I sniffed, barely made a sound, but his head snapped up. The beauty of his eyes once again took my breath away. They were a stormy, swirling grey, with sparkling blue flecks. Long, black lashes brushed his high, rosy cheekbones and his parted lips revealed perfectly straight, white teeth. His hair, so pale in colour, had been swept to the side and was curling slightly around his neck, a look only he could pull off.

"Ginny?" His voice was just a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

I grimaced. I had hoped that question would come a little later, although common sense had told me otherwise; so I diverted.

"Thank you for bringing me in here." My words were just as quiet, as softly spoken. He didn't reply, instead closing his eyes, tilting his head back a little and sighing deeply.

There was silence for quite some time. I kept my gaze fixed to the flickering flames of the fire.

"I've gotta go for a little bit." My eyes flashed back to him in an instant, in time to catch him glancing at the shiny, expensive looking watch on his left wrist. My mind went into over drive as I panicked. Where was he going? Why was he leaving me here?

"Ginny, relax." He took my hand and sat on the edge of the couch. "I'll be back in a few hours. Go back to sleep or something. Just rest!" Before I knew what was happening, his face swooped down close to mine and I felt soft, warm lips press against my forehead. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling. I kept them closed as he pulled back, gave my hand one last squeeze and walked briskly back across the room to the door. I only opened them again when I heard a click as the door locked.

Gingerly, I used my arms to heave myself into a sitting position. It was only then, as I rested my back against the couches arm, that I was able to take in my surroundings. To my right, darkness cloaked the room. I could just make out the imposingly tall silhouettes of a bookcase like structure; what seemed like hundreds of them! As my eyes adjusted to shadows on the other side of the room, my curiosity got the best of me.

I swung my legs over the edge of the seat and stood up slowly. I winced in pain as blood and warmth rushed back into my still frozen limbs but I ignored this as I padded softly around the room. My soaking clothes had been taken off, replaced with a pair of blue striped pyjama pants and a thick, woollen jumper. My feet were toasty warm in fluffy, blue toe socks. Still, as warm as I was, having been asleep in front of the fire for what must've been hours, I wrapped the red, fleece blanket around my shoulders and gripped it tightly to me as I explored.

On the opposite wall to the door, floor to ceiling windows dominated the room, filling the space with sparkling moonlight. I could just make out the white specks of falling snowflakes.

Beside a window, a large, comfy-looking armchair called to my already aching legs, but I resisted. My body was tired and aching but my mind was alive. I was full of life, energy and curiosity. I fumbled around the edges of the darkened room, searching high and low for a light switch. Thankfully, the large fire already lit was a major help. Within minutes I was able to make out the outline of an old fashioned switch. Precariously, I made my way from beside the window and the inviting chair, across the room to the switch, which was located near the door. With a slight flick of my wrist and fingers, the room flooded with a dim glow of yellowish light. My jaw dropped.

In school, he had always been the bad boy, always getting into trouble but then managing, somehow, to get away with it. He was the teacher's pet but the biggest bully. He got good grades, the best in the class, but only because he bullied others into doing his homework for him, he bribed teachers and wormed his way out of sticky situations. He was clever, but he used his talents for all the wrong things. Never in a million years would I have believed that Draco Malfoy had a _library! _ And not just any library! His collection was amazing. I wandered the rows upon rows of bookcases, lined with hundreds, maybe even thousands of novels and biographies, information booklets and plays. Some of these must have been at least three hundred years old. I ran my fingertip carefully along the dusty spines, my skin barely touching the delicate covers. My whole body itched with the desire to pull one out, to plonk myself down and pour over the pages of writing. It was not, however, until I reached one novel in particular, the urge became too much.

Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice _ almost jumped out at me from the shelf. My fingers gripped the spine. I pulled gently and felt it drawback, further into my waiting hands. It was tiny, just the size of my hand. I had never seen a version quite like this before. My gaze fixated on the book resting in my hands, I glided back across to the armchair I had spotted just moments earlier. Setting myself down, I tucked my feet and legs beneath my body and turned the first, incredibly thin piece of paper: the first page. I immediately became immersed in to the words, the script and the language. So immersed was I, that I lost all sense of time and place. I forgot where I was, I forgot that he was supposed to come back to me and I forgot that these were not my books, not my property, and in all respects I had no right, really, to touch them. So, when I heard the loud, telling squeak of the heavy, oak door being pushed open, my head snapped up, I lost my page and I jumped about three foot in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**GPOV **

He didn't speak; he didn't come towards me; he didn't even raise an eyebrow. My heart thudded as I watched him close the door softly behind him and then lean back gracefully against the dark wood. A ghost of a smile played upon his lips as his eyes found mine. They were more alive now then they had been just hours before; more blue and clear than stormy grey. His face was light and happy. Despite this, I was still weary.

"I'm so, so, sorry!" I managed to stammer, jumping to my feet, the novel in hand, and rushing to place it back where I had found it. "I was just curious that's all. I had no intentions of setting a hand on any of them it just happened! I promise I barely touched it at all. I'll just put it back and it'll be like I never even knew it was there." I couldn't look him in the eye. I couldn't even glance in the direction he was standing. So it caught me off guard when I felt his long, strong fingers wrap gently around my forearms, locking me in place. Without speaking, he steered me back towards the chair I had just vacated, applying light pressure until I was once again sitting before him.

He moved his hands; fingers trailing up my arms and making me shiver, until they came to rest on my shoulders. He bent slightly so we were face to face.

"Ginny."

Just the sound of his deep, husky voice sent chills up my spine, caused my breathing to hitch.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I acting this way? We've never had anything special, it was just one night! _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself and steady my voice. "Yes?"

He took a long time to reply. I hung on his every breath. Finally, his eyes dropped, he stood straight and removed his hands from me. A deep sigh escaped his lips.

"What are you doing here? How did you even know where I was?" His eyes were filled with an intensity I had only seen once before. I could not look away. Despite myself, the words tumbled from my mouth.

"Don't you remember? You brought me here. I know it was a few months ago but it's hard to forget a place like this and really, Draco, it wasn't that hard to find the address. Sometimes I think you forget how famous you actually are." I took a deep breath. "I'm here because... because..." Tears sprang into my eyes, swiftly spilling over and streaking down my cheeks. This sudden display of emotion seemed to stump Draco. He may have become more human like since school had finished, but he still struggled with displaying affection.

Instinctively, he reached forward and his fingers brushed against my cheek. This did nothing but bring on more tears as heaving sobs wracked through my body.

He was torn, even I could tell that in my distraught state.

I hated to see him so confused. One hand was still outstretched, millimetres from my face but the rest of his body was in complete contradiction with that one hand. He was bent away from me, his legs still locked in place but angled as far from me as it could get. His face was a mixture of disgust, panic and concern.

I tried to calm myself, slowing my breathing and squeezing my eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the flow of tears pouring from my eyes. I sort of half succeeded. Sobs no longer erupted from my body and the ebb of tears had slowed enough that I could now clearly make out his agitated form.

"I'm sorry."

At the sound of my voice, his face immediately went blank, a mask hiding all emotion. He merely gave a curt nod in response. I took another deep breath, preparing myself.

"Do you really want to know what I'm doing back here?" My heart raced as I watched him give another short, sharp nod.

"I'm pregnant."

**Sorry guys it's not my best and I know it's pretty short but I have big things planned for the next few chapters! Probably won't be updating til after the New Year. Merry Christmas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**GPOV**

**This story is rated M for a reason! This chapter has a fairly detailed sex scene... if you have a problem with this sort of content I advise you to stop reading now. Thanks**

I watched his face carefully but it was still frozen, still a mask I could not see past, no matter how hard I tried.

I reached out and placed a hand gingerly on his forearm. Still, he did not move.

"Draco?" My voice was breathy, unsteady; not at all the way I wanted to sound; but I was in just as much shock as he was. I, myself, had only found out less than twenty-four hours ago. It was the first time I had said those words. It sounded so unnatural, felt so odd rolling off my tongue.

I opened my lips, and then pressed them tightly together again, no words escaping from my mouth. I did not know what to say; what to do. So, I leant back, opened my book, and turned my gaze back to the elegant, flowing words on the page before me. "I'll just wait."

I do not know how long it took for him to come around, but when I heard a deep, shaky intake of breath and looked up, I was more than halfway through _Pride and Prejudice_.

The sky had begun to lighten. Thick streaks of deep red, pale pink and an agonizingly bright orange splashed across the horizon. The cheerful chirping of birds seeped into the grand, wood panelled room I found myself in. Now, in the light of day, I could see that it _was_ a library, as I had suspected. On one side of the room, huge, almost ceiling height bookcases dominated the space. Thousands of books, of every subject imaginable, lined the shelves. Desks and armchairs were placed at random intervals. Oil lamps were hung on fancy hooks at the end of the bookcases.

The armchair I had confined myself to was placed in the middle of room, opposite the door with the back pressed up against a spare area of wall between two of the windows. On my left, the other side to the bookcases, a gigantic fireplace took centre stage, its embers still flickering weakly in the morning sunshine. Large, cushion-like sofas surrounded the blazing flames. Books were stacked high on low standing, mahogany tables and a desk, in the same deep mahogany, stood off to one side. Upon it, an inkwell, black fountain pen and crisp, parchment had been placed.

My curiosity peaked, I stood abruptly and side-stepping the slowly reawakening form of Draco, walked briskly towards the desk and lowered myself into the plush armchair. My eyes danced over the elegant words before me. Such words I never believed were capable of coming out of that particular mouth. Fresh tears sprang into my eyes and dripped down, making splotches on the black ink. The sudden touch of his warm, steady hand on the back of my neck felt so familiar taking me back to another time. My eyes fluttered shut and my mind drifted.

_Rain had been pattering softly against the dark window. Outside, ominous clouds loomed across the expanse of night sky, blocking the shimmering moon and stars. The only light emanated from a lamppost on the street outside. Its light, dimmed through the hazy mist, illuminated the sparsely decorated room and its two occupants. On the narrow, single bed facing the window, the man and woman, both blond and beautiful, even in the near dark, lay tangled together. Their heavy breathing punctuated the silence. _

_A dark t-shirt was bundled at the end of the bed. A woman's white blouse and lace bra had been flung over a nearby chair. Upon the bed, partially hidden from the waist down by the cream duvet, the young, tanned back of the woman arched high into the air as she thrust her chest further into the face of the man. His lips were locked firmly around the nipple of her left breast, his hand roughly kneading the other. She let out a low, intense moan and threw her head back. Her hand snaked down, between their two hot, sweaty bodies, until it reached the clasp of his jeans. She fumbled for just a moment with the button, wrenched down the zipper and dove her hand inside. Before her fingers could touch his bare skin, just inches away, she froze. His lips and tongue stopped moving. Her head snapped up, eyes swivelling towards the door. There was another short, sharp and loud rap of knuckles on wood. _

_In a matter of seconds the woman had jumped off of the young man's toned, fit body and hastily tugged on her clothing. With one last look at him, still struggling to re-button his jeans, she flung open the door and stormed out of the dull, shabby room and into the bright, fluorescent light of the hallway, roughly shoving past the stunned red-haired beauty standing in the doorway. _

_Upon seeing her himself, Draco scrambled around the bed, tripping over his own feet in the process, and came to standstill before her. His still very aroused and erect state was clearly noticeable to Ginny, her eyes glued to the bulging tent in his trousers. It wasn't until she attempted to speak that Draco realised her situation was almost as bad as his. _

"_Hey sexy." Ginny's lively green eyes travelled up to his icy blue ones as she took an unsteady step towards him. She looked like a Leaning Tower of Pisa, Draco noted, standing high on her 6 inch, cherry red pumps. He was surveying her abundant cleavage and the way her breasts practically fell out of the tight, low cut, black dress she wore when her next step sent her toppling into his arms. Blushing a bright, beetroot red, one that rivalled the vibrant colour of her long, shiny hair, Ginny placed both her palms against Draco's chest in an attempted to push herself back into a standing position. Unfortunately, whenever she got close, the skinny heel of her shoe would slip beneath her and she would once again tumble into Draco's awaiting arms. That was, before she became distracted by the sight before her. She had never seen such a god-like creature before. Running her hands of the rock solid abs and admiring the flawless tan, Ginny felt his body shiver beneath her touch. She glanced up to see that his eyes had fluttered shut, his hands loosely gripping her shoulders. _

_Stumbling, Ginny kicked off her shoes, pressing herself closer to Draco's warm, inviting body and feeling his excitement digging into her belly. He felt extremely hard. Ginny pushed against his chest, following him as he staggered backwards and tripped over the bed, collapsing atop of it. Hitching up her short dress, she climbed over him, straddling his legs. _

"_Well... What have we here?" Draco was certain her voice was supposed to be sexy and seductive but the alcohol only made her slur the words. To his amazement, he didn't care; he was too hard, to aroused. He was desperate for release, for the pleasure he knew would come, and there appeared to be a willing recipient sitting right on top of him, the very body part which was causing him to ache pressed tightly against her opening. _

"_Draco..." Ginny's voice was soft and husky. Her lips trailed a blazing path from his ear down to the edge of his lips, her swaying breast gently brushing against his sensitive nipples. Her hands were already in his pants, stroking. "Draco... touch me." Her plead was almost as desperate as Draco's need. He hoisted her dress up and around her hips, displaying the skimpy, black, lace g-string she wore to the back of the room. He then shoved the front of the dress down until it was bunched around her waist. He was more than delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra. Immediately, his lips latched onto one of her perky, round breasts, quickly locating the hard nipple and sucking it for all he was worth. Whilst his mouth worked, his hands roamed. Ginny's panties were quickly discarded and tossed away, Draco's fingers slipping easily around her opening, finding her button and rubbing furiously. Ginny's head flopped onto Draco's shoulder, her breathing heavy as she panted and wheezed. _

"_Oh, yes. Please Draco. Please," she begged him, trying to manoeuvre her body in line with his, but he continued to elude her, constantly shifting his hips as his fingers slid further down and found Ginny's opening. Gently, he slipped a finger deep inside and began slowly moving his hand back and forth. Ginny's hips began to move in rhythm with it, humping the fingers which had become buried deep inside her. Her moaning grew louder and louder until her screams could be heard throughout his apartment. When she was close, right at the edge, Draco abruptly pulled his fingers from her. Without warning, he rolled swiftly, yet tenderly, until he was hovering above her, his weight suspended on the bulging muscles of his arms. Looking right into her slightly glazed eyes, Draco thrust his hips forwards, very softly, until the head of his dick was rubbing against her lips. She shivered violently. She squirmed beneath him and it was only when she was begging him, pleading for his entry, that Draco moved. His dick plunged, unrelenting, all the way into Ginny until he hit rock bottom. Ginny gasped and gripped his shoulder, her nails digging into his pale skin. He continued to pound her, hard and fast. He groaned and threw his head back in pure pleasure as he felt her tight walls grip him. Their moaning and groaning, their screams of pleasure, filled the entire building. When they came together at last, almost two hours later, they clung desperately to each other. _

_As they lay afterwards, still in each other's arms, Draco stroking Ginny hair as she dozed, he couldn't help but be curious._

"_Love?" _

"_Hmm?" Her eyelids fluttered open as she struggled to stay awake. "Well... why did you come here?" _

_Frowning slightly, Ginny turned so her glistening face was turned towards his, at an awkward angle still on his sticky chest. "Draco, I was completely smashed and incredibly horny. You have a reputation, you know? You're the hottest, richest, most sort after bachelor in the country and I had access to you. So I came. I am sorry I just came barging in here but you gave me a key, a very long time ago I'll admit, but I still had it. And in the end we both got what we wanted so what does it matter." At his blank expression she continued. "It's not as if we haven't done this before." _

_Draco's eyebrows rose. Well, that was true. He had been Ginny's first, and second. That was when he had given her a key, just as he was beginning to rise in power, when he had thought that maybe there was something other than sex between them. Apparently, he had been wrong. They were just having fun. _

_Catching the flicker of the red glow of an alarm clock on the other side of Draco's body, Ginny gasped and sprung out of bed, dragging the sheet with her. "Sorry! I have to go. I can't believe that's the time!" Her clothes haphazardly pulled on, Ginny bent over Draco and placed a soft peck on his cheek. "Thanks Babe." As she hurried out the door, Draco glanced at the clock on his bedside table: it was 4am. _

My breathing had become heavy at the memory. Beside me, Draco had crouched, his expression concerned as his palm pressed worriedly against my forehead.

"Are you okay?"

I gulped. "Yeah, sure, fine."

He wasn't convinced. "Gin... you're sick." It wasn't a question.

My eyebrows rose in amazement. "I'm pregnant. Of course I'm a bit under the weather!"

Draco's gaze dropped as he posed his next question. "It's mine, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I just thought you ought to know. I'm giving you the choice, Draco. I really want to have this baby. I'm not sure yet if that's completely possible but I'm going to try. You can be as involved as you like. I'm not going to force you into anything, I just thought you have the right to make that decision."

There was a pause as I waited for his response. My eyes drifted back to the parchment, and the letter, before me and for the first time I took note of who it was addressed to. My mouth gaped open as I read the name at the top of the page.

_My dearest Ginny. _


	6. Chapter 6

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I am aware this letter may be far too late, that my chances of ever seeing you again, let alone holding you in my arms as I wish, are extremely slim if not nonexistent. But I have to tell you this Ginny, I have to let you know. If I did not... I could not live with myself if I never knew what could have been. _

_As I say this, however, I really do not know how to even begin. I have spent hours and hours writing draft upon draft; nothing ever seems to even come close to what I really want to say. _

_Ginny, our history is vast; it goes back for what seems like forever, in fact it almost is; it is almost our entire lives. I met you when I was just nine years old... you were only eight. Unfortunately, our families already knew of each other, we had already formed preconceived opinions and ideas. We had already formed a strong dislike, a hatred so ingrained in our souls it is a miracle we could ever overcome it. We struggled through years of fighting, physical and verbal; years of snide innuendos and hurtful insults. I do not know how to apologise for that. I find it so hard, today, when we have been through so much since; to believe those words ever came from my mouth. _

_I will never forget the first time we spoke, as equals. Do you remember it? On the Slope at school. It was dark and the sky was filled with the brightest stars. The moon was whole that night and it shined down upon our tentative, budding friendship. I was a cold hearted, arrogant and scared little boy Ginny, and yet you stuck by me and eventually, by sticking up for me, announced our unpredictable friendship to the entire school, students and faculty. I must admit, it was not as easy as it sounds. Coming from completely different backgrounds and social classes, having different values and morals, different friends and interests; we endured a lot of misgivings from the people around us which then affected the way we interacted with each other. And this went on for years. _

_I do not know whom to thank but I am more grateful then you will ever know that we didn't fall apart in those first uncertain years. I am even more grateful that we remained friends, in fact close friends, when we departed school and grew up, facing new challenges and adversities. Up until that fateful night not so long ago, we spoke, in some way or another, at least once a week. And now, I miss you, Ginny. _

_I know things have gotten complicated but we have done this before. I have long considered that night to be the best of my life. _

_You came to me, in tears, screaming and yelling insults before you collapsed into my arms. You didn't want to talk about it; you wanted to sleep and for days I let you do just that. I had not seen you in over a year, corresponding only by email and the occasional phone call. You were so different, I barely recognised you. I learnt later, from your brothers before you told me yourself, that some guy have roughed you up pretty bad. He'd mixed you with the wrong crowd, controlled your life and then shattered you when it wasn't convenient to have you in his life anymore. I promised myself, in that moment, to never, ever do that. Not only to you but to any girl I happened to become involved with. And I had been involved with quite a considerable amount, even at the tender and supposedly innocent age of twenty. _

_That's why I was so unsure when it happened. Most people expected it I think, but I never even saw it coming. As far as I was concerned, we were the best of friends and our relationship was purely platonic. I don't know if you were completely in your right mind or whether you may regret the decision you made but there must have been some reason you chose me to be your first; and I have doubts that it was because you felt anything serious for me. _

_Despite the heat and passion of that night, we moved on. It was an unspoken agreement between us that it would never happen again and we would go on as normal. That, however, did not happen. Unable to share everything with each other once more, as we had as best friends, we began to drift apart. One day you showed up on my doorstep, in much the same fashion you had several years previous, after that arsehole had beaten you to a pulp. And I brought you to the safest place I knew; my house in the country where I only ever spent a few weeks a year, at Christmas. But just as quickly as you had shown, you vanished. There was no trace of you, it was almost as if you had never been there; until you stormed into my apartment and made love to me as no other woman had ever done. _

_I don't know when I started to feel this way about you, Ginny, but I can't stop thinking about it... about you. _

_I love the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you smile; I love your small, button nose and how, if something is really funny, you snort when you laugh. I love your passion for helping the poor and how you're willing to get up at the most ungodly hours to go and work in the soup kitchen or something similar. You are the most loving, compassionate, flamboyant and beautiful person I know, Ginny. I love so many things about you, little things that most people would never even notice; but most of all Ginny, I love you, just for being you. _

_I don't expect a reply to this letter and I don't have high hopes that I will ever see you again but I will never forget you, my love. You will always be on my mind. _

_I wish you all the best._

_With lots of love, _

_Draco_


End file.
